The Division of Maternal-Fetal Medicine at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (DAB) has a strong commitment to a continued high-level of participation in the NICHD MFMU Network for the purpose of investigating problems in clinical obstetrics, particularly those related to low birth weight, prematurity, and medical complications of pregnancy. We have extensive experience in performing clinical trials in these areas, and a strong, stable, and proven research infrastructure. We have been a participating center for the past three 5-year cycles of the MFMU Network. During that time, we have played a leadership role in providing research direction for the Network at the Steering and sub-committee levels, as a contributor to the conduct of Network trials, and in the presentation and publication of data generated by these trials. Nine different current UAB investigators have served or are serving as Network protocol chairmen or subcommittee members. One-third of Network publications have been first-authored by a UAB investigator, and of 95 total Network presentations at national meetings from 2002-2005, a UAB investigator presented 21. In the current 5-year cycle, on the basis of patient recruitment, protocol adherence, retention and follow-up, data quality, and study start-up time, the MFMU Network Data Coordinating Center ranked us #1 among the 14 participating centers. If successful in this competitive reapplication, our facilities, equipment, data management systems (including our electronic perinatal record system), recruitment resources, and numerous trained personnel will continue to be harnessed in the service of MFMU Network protocols and projects. We believe that we remain well positioned for competitive renewal as an NICHD MFMU Network center for the next five years. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]